


make that noise again

by ghostiepop



Series: Bunch of random drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiepop/pseuds/ghostiepop
Summary: short, not much to say
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Series: Bunch of random drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891390
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	make that noise again

“Make that noise again.”

Slowly opening his eyes John saw Dave staring down at him, his burning red eyes on full view. They had been exploring recently but he’s never acted like this. He’s never been so…dominant.

John was pinned down on the couch, his hands held above his head unable to escape, not that he wanted to. He’s always dreamed of being held down and fucked senseless. It was one of his countless fantasies that he’d never tell a soul. Especially now that it was coming true.

He felt his body shudder under the intense look he was given. A hand squeezes his thigh. The simple motion causes him to gasp and whimper, wanting more. More he was given. Dave continued to knead the flesh, rubbing his calloused fingers into the soft skin. Arching his back, John moaned, his breathing becoming harsh pants.

He was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants me to continue this just ask


End file.
